Tainted Light in Darkness
by Iris Butterfly
Summary: "The Heart… has awakened… and he is extremely displeased." That was all the warning Black Order has received before the Heart has decided to commence with his revenge for his tainted Light. Why does the Heart look so much like Allen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** The idea for this story is derived from re-reading _**My Heart's Wish**_, and _**Evil Amongst Us**_. I was thinking of deleting the latter since the plot seemed weak (to me); but after giving some thoughts, I decided not to (yet). I wanted to continue _**My Heart's Wish**_, but I couldn't think of a decent plot for it; yet at the same time, I wanted keep the supernatural theme I have in _**Evil Amongst Us**_ in this new story. So after giving it some more thoughts, I decided to combine the two, and see where it will go from here.

**Comment #2:** I haven't written in first-person point of view for quite some time; and I, somehow, found it easier than the third-person point of view. Weird... In any case, from chapter 2 henceforth will mostly be in third-person point of view with occasional first-person point of view here and there.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I found myself to hate a lot of things. It was strange, considering I was not the type to hate <em>anything<em> if one asked me a couple of months prior to this. Sure, there were _some_ things that really ticked me off and there were some things I disliked (such as alcohol, and debts left behind by a certain someone); however, I did not hate anything. This time, though, I found quite a few things that I hate, and…

I hate it.

I hate the fact that I found things I hate.

I hate the fact that I was held captive here due to some speculations.

I hate the fact that I was easily captured, and the fact there was nothing I could do to oppose them since I did not want to drag my friends… my comrades into this mess.

I hate the fact that I am falling faster than I realize, and of the fact I cannot stop it.

In fact, I hate myself for slowly losing my sanity, and how I am drowning in this darkness.

Most of all, I hate human beings, and how twisted they have become over time to the point that they do not care if they are hurting another human being.

All in all, I hate myself for losing who I am… who I _was._

* * *

><p>I wanted to help him… help him rediscover who he is… and help him remember who he is supposed to be.<p>

But how can I do such things in this helpless form?

I want to cry so badly when I notice how _different_ he has become. Every day, it seemed as if a piece of him is lost in the sea of darkness. I knew that he is falling; but there was nothing I could do.

What can _I_ do?

I am supposed to protect him; yet, I couldn't do that simple thing when he needed me the most.

What good am I?

I'm a failure; and I knew it.

I bit the bottom of my lip as I tried to swallow a cry that was threatening to escape from my throat. However, it seemed useless since a small noise blanketed the silent room, and he looked over to me.

'Please don't look at me with those eyes.' That was what I wanted to say; but I couldn't.

I couldn't say anything because I was stuck in this useless form.

This… useless golem form…

"I'm sorry, Tim," he whispered with a sad smile on his face.

It wasn't the smile or his tone that had startled me; it was his eyes. The once expressive eyes now held nothing as if he had given up on everything and accepted the darkness with open arms.

I'm sorry too, Master.

I'm sorry I do not have the powers to save you.

I'm sorry for being useless.

Please forgive me…

* * *

><p>I knew from the moment I closed my eyes that it would be the last time… the last time I would be in this blasted world. However, I did not care because I am ready to give up everything to be freed from this captivity. Well… perhaps not <em>everything<em> since I was not alone in this.

I glanced over to my left, and let out what it felt like a frown when I saw my only comrade. It was not fair that he had to face the same treatment as I; after all, it was not his fault but mine alone. At that moment, I wanted him to be freed from this imprisonment more than anything.

'If only I have the powers to do so,' that was the only thought that ran in my mind as I exhaled, knowing it would be the last time I breathed, and finally, I closed my eyes.

I knew it was not a good place to rest, but I did not care. I felt so tired… tired of living, if only to face them again. In that instant, my thoughts lingered on my friends… my comrades… as each of their face flashed before my eyes. I did not want to leave them behind; but at the same time, I do not want to live anymore.

"My Light, you have done well," a calming voice spoke from the darkness.

I squinted through the pitch black setting, trying to distinguish where the voice was coming from, and immediately turned around when I heard footsteps heading towards me. My eyes widened in surprise and in startle when I saw a familiar person with unruly black hair dressed in same attire as I am. I found my eyes staring at his amber eyes full of concern, sorrow, and warmth.

"Neah…" I murmured as my eyes became heavy, and my vision blurred for a moment. I could not help but ask, "Is it alright to give up?"

"Allen, I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Neah spoke as he approached closer to me until he was embracing me. I did not say anything in response, and I did not have to since he continued, "Rest now, my Light. I will take over from here."

I was unclear if it was due to fatigue and exhaustion from the torture I went through or if it was due to Neah's calm voice that reminded me of my much-needed rest, I only remembered closing my eyes before I slowly began to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you when I should. Forgive me," I vaguely heard Neah's apologetic murmur as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p>"A story unknown to anyone is about to begin," a whisper echoed through the enclosed chamber.<p>

Moonlight befell through the barred windows, revealing a battered figure with his arms chained to the wall behind him. However, despite such injuries on his face, a chilling smirk appeared on his expression as a pair of vengeful amber eyes stared at nothing in particular.

"You will pay for breaking my Light," he spoke in a low tone that promised pain.

* * *

><p>In another chamber, a startled gasp echoed within the enclosed wall, and a lone figure in the room widened her eyes, if that was possible, in surprise. "The Heart… has awakened… and he is extremely displeased," she spoke to no one in particular with a frown appearing on her feature.<p>

She, the lone figure in this chamber, is known as Hevlaska.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>I looked over to my right when I heard a whisper that promised pain and suffering to those who dared to cross him. My eyes instantly widened the moment I noticed who has taken over my Master. In that split second that my eyes landed on his form, I felt an overwhelming aura… an aura so powerful I felt my energy draining even though I was some feet away.<p>

"Do you wish to be stronger?" the person who has taken over Master asked.

I shifted my body as much as I could to face him for I felt that he was someone who needed to be given respect. I nodded as best as I could, given the fact that I tied down and I was in this useless golem form.

If I was stronger, Master wouldn't have to suffer like this.

If I was stronger, Master would still be with his friends… would still be laughing without a care, if only for a moment.

If I was stronger, I would have defied those who hurt Master.

If I was stronger, I would have been able to protect Master.

Yes, more than anything, I wish to be stronger… even if it means I would have to form a contract with the devil, I would do so.

"I will grant your wish without an exchange simply because you have protected my Light to the best of your abilities," he spoke with a smile.

What are you saying…?

I wasn't able to protect Master like I should.

I failed… and it's vexing to know that I did.

So please don't sugarcoat my failure.

"Rest now, Timcampy," his soothing voice has made me close my eyes, as if making me aware of my tired body. "When you awake up, you will be in a new form that you most desire, and with a new ability," I faintly heard his voice as I closed my eyes to finally sleep.

I slowly slumped down in my position, holding back a sob since I did not want to disturb this person who has taken over my Master's body. I tried to force myself to sleep as I thought about Allen, and all the adventures we shared together.

Allen… I miss you.

Allen… I…

* * *

><p>I let a sad smile appear on my face as I stared at the golden golem tied down with various chains. It wasn't fair that he was in this situation, I knew that much. Despite the circumstances that we were in, I felt his determination and helplessness that made me want to help him… that made me want to grant his wish.<p>

As I watch him fall asleep, I noticed something trickling down from his face; it was then that I realized he was crying in his sleep. 'You, someone who is young, shouldn't have gone through this,' I thought with a frown as I leaned against the wall.

"We will strike when you have finished the transformation," I said to no one in particular and then closed my eyes to rest, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p>Hasten footsteps echoed through the hallways of Black Order as several individuals rushed towards Hevlaska's chamber. Hushed whispers and confused murmurs rang through the hall as individuals clad in exorcist uniforms and white lab coats ran in what it seemed to be with urgency.<p>

"It seems Hevlaska have found the Heart," a female voice spoke up. She was running alongside her brother, and her friends as they rounded a corner before they came up upon a closed door with a 'Keep Out' sign.

"It's too bad that Moyashi-chan isn't here with us," a redhead murmured sullenly as he watched his Supervisor opened the door.

No one spoke as the group entered inside the dark chamber, unsure of what he or she might chance upon. An uneasy silence filled the room as the exorcists and scientists spread out as much as they possibly could.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" an impatient voice rang out, immediately breaking the silence as the group of exorcist shifted his or her glance towards the owner of the voice.

"We're waiting for the Central, Kanda," one of the scientists with a pair of glasses responded in what sounded like a tired tone. "Most of them are already on their way, and one of them went to check on Allen-kun."

A tense atmosphere immediately blanketed the enclosed chamber at the mention of the silvery white haired exorcist. The silence that lasted only for a few minutes but seemed like an eternity was shattered when the chamber's doors slammed opened. Heavy footsteps thundered as an equally heavy atmosphere once again filled the room.

"What did you called us here for?" an older man in the middle of the group asked with a sneer on his expression. "This better be important," he added in a dark tone.

"The Heart has appeared," Hevlaska announced.

"Well then, where is it?" another man with a mustache inquired impatiently.

"Inspector Leverier!" an urgent cry interrupted the conversation as the owner of the voice rushed into the darken room. "Walker has disappeared, and his golem too!" the man added.

Hushed whispers immediately filled the room as some of the exorcists glanced among one another with hopeful expressions appearing on his or her faces.

"Find that traitor immediately for execution!" that deafened command alone silence and extinguished the hope within some of the exorcists and scientists.

"The Heart is extremely displeased," Hevlaska murmured, and if she could, she would have shaken her head in a displeased manner at the actions seen before her.

A series of loud footsteps echoed from somewhere within as nearly everyone in the room glanced around to identify the source. In an instance, the heavy doors of the chamber closed loudly to the point that the sound reverberated for several seconds; and a sense of dread immediately encompassed within the room as the room darkened.

"What's going on, Hevlaska?" Komui inquired as he adjusted his slightly crooked glasses. He tried to readjust his vision in the dimly lit room to see who or what was heading towards them. However, the lighting the room only gave an ominous feeling more than it usually did.

"The Heart…" Hevlaska trailed off as if she was unsure what to say, and finally continued, "…is coming." Her tone made it sound as if she wished to be anywhere but at the present.

"My Light is not a traitor," a soft yet authoritative voice spoke. "If anyone needs to be executed, it's you."

His tone commanded unwavering attention and respect; yet at the same time, it also held coldness that made his listeners shiver.

"Your light?" an older man from the Central sneered with an eyebrow raised. He was the first person who has spoken minutes earlier. "You mean, Walker?" he questioned in the same tone.

The Heart did not say anything as he continued walking towards the group. His rhythmic footsteps clanking against the cold metal floor gave a menacing sensation, a foreboding feeling that advised everyone to fear for his or her life. No one dared to speak in that moment; in fact, no one dared to make a sound even as the lights relit the room.

"You will pay for tainting him," the Heart stated as he shifted his glance onto the Central's personnel. His amber eyes promised pain and suffering to those who defied him and a ghost-like sadistic smirk appeared on his expression.

However, Komui was unsure if the smirk had been a trick of the light or if he actually had seen it. With that conclusion, he pulled off his glasses and cleaned it a couple of times before he slipped it back on. He then let out a startled gasp just as he did, and murmured out, "Who is that?"

The Supervisor of Black Order was indicating to the unconscious figure the Heart was holding protectively, almost as if a single wrong movement might cause that figure to break.

"For what they have done to my Allen," the Heart responded as his cold gaze landed on the Central, and a malicious smirk made its way on his expression. "You will pay… with your life."

"You're…" one of the Central personnel spoke for the first time; his tone was somewhat hesitant as if he was unsure of his information.

"The 14th Noah?" the Heart inquired in somewhat amused tone despite his icy tone and his cold gaze. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that is just my alias," he added in an unapologetic yet mocking tone whilst he shifted the bundle in his arms. "You will suffer just as you have done to my dear Allen. Now disappear from my sight, you filthy humans."

Just as he has spoken those words, a black whirlpool appeared from underneath the Central personnel, and they were suddenly sucked into the portal. Silence ensued once again within the room, except for a loud clang to indicate that the doors were opened.

Even then, none of the exorcists and the scientists made a move to exit the room.

Komui let out a nervous gulp as he wetted his lips, and spoke, "Heart-sama, who is that?" He was unsure how to address the other male, who kneeled down with one leg supporting the unconscious male.

"You may call me 'Neah' as my Allen has done so in the past," the Heart responded in his calming tone while his gaze is fixated on the platinum blond haired male resting on his leg. "This is Timcampy. I have granted him a human form."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>No one spoke after the Heart now known as Neah has introduced the unconscious figure in his arms. As much as Komui would have liked to dissolve the silence, he was also afraid of saying the wrong thing and thus offend the entity they have been looking for. After all, he, as well as others currently in the room, has witnessed what Neah could do. The disappearance of the Central members was the proof of that.<p>

"Just so we are clear," Neah spoke, instantly breaking the eerie silence as he stared at the group for a moment. "I'm not here to grant you whatever wish you seem to want me to grant."

"But—" Hevlaska started with a frown etching in her tone.

Neah immediately directed his glare towards her, and interrupted whatever she was going to say with a, "If there is a wish I'm going to grant, it will be my Allen's first!"

"Speaking of Allen, where is he?" Lavi inquired with an eyebrow raised as he looked around room as if he was expecting Allen to pop out of nowhere.

A low groan interjected whatever Neah was going to say as all eyes directed towards the source of the noise. It was from Timcampy. The young platinum blond haired male slowly opened his forest-green eyes as if he was trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. His left hand was holding onto his head while moving in a circular motion in an attempt to ease his headache.

"How did— When did— Why did—" Timcampy murmured under his breath as he gradually came to his senses, and stared at his hand for a moment. His gaze then shifted downward onto his body, and immediately turned his head towards Neah. "Why…?" he whispered in disbelief.

* * *

><p>I could not believe what was happening to me. Never in my life did I expect such things to happen to me. Sure, one might see this as a good opportunity; but I, on the other hand, did not see it as such.<p>

As much as I have desired and have wished this to happen, I knew that I did not deserve this.

After all, I have not done anything to allow me to be turned into a human.

"You at least deserved this, Timcampy," Neah responded with a small smile gracing his expression.

Oh, Neah-sama… you are too kind…

I slowly stood up from my position, and shook my head in response, "That's not true, Neah-sama. If anything, this kind of treatment is the last thing I deserve."

It was weird to hear myself talk, but I suppose I will try to get used to it. At least now, I can communicate with others until Neah-sama reverse this.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi, the Bookman Junior, interrupted.

I could see that he was trying to connect the missing dots, and trying to understand what was going on. I have to give credit to him for being sharp. I inwardly shook my head quickly since this was not the time to be musing about others since I have my own problem to deal with.

"You could have just used my life force to heal Master," I remarked as I clenched my hands tightly.

Even though I felt a sharp pain of my nails breaking the skin, I ignored it. After all, this was nothing compared to what Master had to go through when we were still locked up and tortured for information.

"You know Allen wouldn't have wanted it," Neah responded in that calm yet soothing voice of his.

I stubbornly shook my head in disagreement. "Even then!" I cried out as I bit the bottom of my lips, trying to hold back the tears I knew that was threatening to escape.

I kept telling myself that I shouldn't cry.

But...

"You shouldn't have saved me," I spoke in above whisper as I tried to control my voice so that it would not waver. "I'm useless… a failure… What good am I if I couldn't even save Allen from them?" I continued as I looked away from everyone's gaze.

I did not need pity.

No one said anything for a few seconds. It was as if they were trying to absorb or comprehend what I had just said.

I heard some footsteps heading towards me; but even then, I did not dare to look up.

Why can't I stop crying?

In an instant, I felt two hands around my face, and I was then forced to stare into Neah-sama's amber eyes. My breath hitched in surprise before I could stop myself.

"Do you not want to become stronger, Tim?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

My eyes lowered at the inquiry as I tried to bide some time while I tried to word my answer. In that moment, my thoughts shifted to Allen… he always seem to know what I was thinking.

Allen…

"Not like this. It's not the same if Allen isn't here," I murmured before I shifted my gaze and looked back at Neah-sama. "That's why… please exchange my life with his. Please… He's the one who deserves to be here, not me," I begged as I looked at him pleadingly.

Various forms of startled gasps rang throughout the room to which I ignored. My sole focus is on this entity before me since I wanted him to grant my wish.

After all… everything is meaningless if Allen isn't here.

"Do you not wish to have the powers to save Allen from _them _when he awakens?" Neah-sama finally spoke as his thumbs brushed against my cheeks, making me realize that he was wiping away my tears.

'You don't have to do that, Neah-sama,' I thought but I did not remark anything to his actions, and instead answered in a low tone, "Yes."

Neah-sama let out a smile as if he was pleased with my answer, and then said, "Then become stronger, Tim; strong enough to oppose to those who dare to harm Allen, and teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

I did not say anything but gave a subtle nod in understanding since what he said made sense.

Become stronger…?

I suppose that made sense; after all, I do want to fight alongside Allen one day, instead of him having to protect me every time we faced danger.

But how…?

I inwardly let out a sigh when I realized that I am not a fighter nor do I know acrobatic moves like Allen does. He made everything look easy whether when he was fighting against the Akuma army or the Noah members or when he was exercising. I knew I should not compare myself to Allen, but I could not help it. Allen is better than me in every sense… except for when it came to directions. It always amuses me when he would get lost that easily, even in places we have been to before many times.

But now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts.

"I'll train you," Neah-sama's voice broke out my thoughts as he withdrew his hands away from my face. "By the time Allen awakens, you can show him how much you have improved."

'That made sense,' I said to myself with as my lips curled into a small smile.

Maybe Allen would be proud of what I have accomplished then.

"And," Neah-sama continued as he took a couple of steps away from me, "Never say that you're useless or a failure, Tim. You've supported Allen since he was young, haven't you? You were always there for him. Just as Allen is my Light, you are his."

I did not see that coming.

"I…am?" I uttered in shock.

Neah-sama merely gave me a smile, and said, "Yes; that's why you should have confidence in yourself."

I could not help but give a nod in response since I did not trust my voice at the moment.

I did not know what to say except for a soft, "Thank you…"

Nevertheless, I wondered why Neah-sama would go through such lengths to help me.

I really do not deserve his kindness, but I am, nonetheless, thankful.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Allen-kun?" Lenalee could not help but interrupt the conversation between the Heart and Timcampy. Never had she ever thought the golden golem-turned-human would have such a low self-esteem or confidence within himself. Then again, she realized that it was not everyday that a golem transforms into a human being.<p>

"He lost himself," Neah answered with a frown marring his expression.

Lenalee could have sworn that she saw his amber eyes darkened momentarily; however, she was unsure if that was a trick of lights or if his eyes actually changed colors. Nonetheless, she did not comment on the matter seeing it was unimportant at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Komui questioned as he shifted his glasses while he waited for an explanation.

Silence yet again filled the room while Neah pursed his lips as his brows knitted together as if in concentration. "His soul is currently trying to recover from the ordeal he went through, and he lost the will to live. Given some time, his soul can recover; but I cannot force him to live if he does not have the will to do so," the Heart finally answered.

No one knew what to say that, but the silence did not last long when Kanda stalked out of the room, and slammed a door closed on his way out.

* * *

><p><em>Edited again on 5 April, 2011<em>.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>Neah let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair while he murmured some incoherent words under his breath. Although he would not admit it out loud, everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was mentally, emotionally, and physically draining for him.<p>

A sharp pain shot through his mind, to which he blatantly ignored, and gestured the exorcists, scientists, and Timcampy to follow him out of the chamber. He paused by the doorway as if he was waiting for the group to catch up to him, and turned around half-way while he snapped his fingers twice.

In an instant, a black whirlpool materialized on the ground with a group of Central personnel who had disappeared minutes prior. Once again, Hevlaska's chamber was engulfed in an unnatural silence except for some coughing noises coming from the Vatican. Neither the exorcists nor the scientists dared to make a sound while they waited with baited breath to see what Neah would do.

Komui, who had been standing near the Heart, noticed a dark smirk forming on Neah's expression. He let out a nervous gulp as cold sweat washed over his body, and absentmindedly rubbed his left arm with his right to ease the goose bumps and the shivers he felt.

"This is just the beginning of what you will experience," Neah stated loudly as he half-turned around to face the Central, and let out a slightly bigger smirk at their sputtering visages, "I will _never_ forgive you for what you have done to my Light. I'll make sure that you fall into the darkness faster than my Allen did. The only difference between you and him will be that… you will never escape the darkness. After all, I've already pulled you into one."

With a satisfied smirk displaying on his expression, the Heart walked out of the room calmly as if he did not leave behind a group of enraged Central personnel.

The exorcists, scientists, and Timcampy followed Neah's example, albeit reluctantly for some while the others shared nervous glances towards the cursing Vatican members.

"You know, they can do some nasty things when provoked," one brave scientist broke the uneasy silence as he looked back at the room they had just exited.

"Don't worry, they can tamed easily," Neah responded with a sadistic yet dark smile appearing on his expression. "After all, I've already placed a death ring on each of them. It's only a matter of time before the ring becomes visible and they slowly die."

Timcampy unconsciously shivered when he noticed the dark smile from the corner of his eyes, and at the same time, he saw fear in some of the exorcists' and scientists' eyes. 'Note to self: never provoke Neah-sama,' he told himself, repeating it as if it was a mantra.

"After all, they are human beings, and they are bound to activate the ring one way or another," the Heart continued as if he did not instill fear into the group following him. "Although… Allen dear might begs to differ and might ask me to spare them; nonetheless, I'm sure he'll forgive me for doing this since it's _them_."

"Speaking of Allen, what can you tell us about his…condition?" Komui solemnly went right straight to the point in a serious tone.

Some of his colleagues looked at him with dotted eyes in startle, but no one dared to interrupt the somber mood.

Neah rubbed his temple, subtly massaging it in the progress, as he tried to collect his thoughts. "About that… can I explain it to you at another time?" he responded warily. He blinked a couple of times for a good measure, trying to shake away the blurriness in his vision, and added, "A lot has happened today…"

"You're right," Komui interjected apologetically with a smile before anyone could say anything. "My apologies."

Neah merely nodded in response before he shifted his attention to Timcampy, "Get some rest; I know you're not used to your new form yet. I will discuss about your training next time."

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," Lavi pointed out with a frown.

"I should go. Tim, I'll leave the rest to you," that was the only warning received before the Heart disappeared from his spot, leaving only a black feather in his wake to indicate that he existed.

Timcampy's cry of, "Please don't leave me alone to explain to them," was cut off before he could even utter them. With a dejected sigh, he turned to face the confused group, and let out a weak smile. "Do you mind if I have some food in me before I answer some of your questions?"

* * *

><p>Timcampy was sitting on the couch, facing Komui, and the exorcists consisting of Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda (whom Lavi dragged with when he saw the swordsman in the cafeteria).<p>

"Allow me to once again introduce myself," the former golem spoke with a slight hint of nervousness etching in his tone. "I am Timcampy," he continued with a traditional Japanese bow.

"Tch', get on with it," Kanda bluntly interjected with his arms crossed, and his infamous scowl planted on his expression. However, if one looked closely, one could see curiosity carefully hidden behind anger.

"What do you want to know?" Timcampy responded with a small sigh as he glanced over to the three exorcists and a scientist in the room.

"For starters, what did Neah-sama mean when he said that the Central have tainted him?" Komui began as he leaned against his desk, and his hands tucked in his lab coat.

Timcampy let out a sad smile when he heard the inquiry, and solemnly answered, "To tell you the truth, Allen has already been tainted before the Central has gotten its hold on him. Both Neah-sama and I knew that; after all, Allen's childhood has been an unpleasant one. Even then, he is the Light. But it's just a matter of time before he is fully submerged in the darkness again… it has taken me quite a few years to make Allen trust human beings. What the Central has done to him though… I wouldn't be surprised if Allen has reverted back to how he was when I first met him."

"What do you mean?" Lavi questioned with his eyebrow arched, and his emerald green eyes indicated that he was inwardly recording the explanation in his mind.

"From what I have calculated," Timcampy began with a frown marring his expression and his brows knitted together as he thought deeply about how to word his explanation. "Many things can transpire from this event. One, once Allen's damaged soul is healed, he will be back as he was before any of this has happened; or two, his personality would drastically be changed when he is healed; or three, his soul cannot be healed and would be lost, and Neah-sama would take over then. I believe there are more possibilities, but these three happened to be the main ideas surrounding it."

Silence blanketed the room as the four tried to digest the information. It was then that Timcampy noted a deep frown on Kanda's expression, to which he was thoroughly confused with since he was unsure why there was such an expression on the swordsman's visage.

"So you're saying Allen might not be the same when he returns to us," Komui's inquiry was more of a statement than a question, and when Timcampy nodded in confirmation, an uncomfortable silence once again filled the room.

"Is there any way to deviate from that problem?" Komui asked yet again, not knowing what else to say when he noted Lenalee's sullen expression.

Timcampy bit the bottom of his lips, unsure of how to answer; but in the end, he honestly said, "I don't know. You'll have to ask Neah-sama that; even then, there is only so much he can do… the rest is up to Allen."

Kanda clicked his tongue at the former golem's statement, and uttered, "It's not like Moyashi to give up that easily. He values life more than anyone here."

"Wow, Yuu-chan, I didn't know you thought of Moyashi-chan like that," Lavi praised in awed as he blatantly ignored the swordsman's darkening scowl.

"Actually," Timcampy interjected before a fight could ensue between the two exorcists, and continued when he has gotten their attention, "Allen isn't like what you have perceived. If Neah-sama hasn't stepped in when he did, Master – I mean, Allen wouldn't be here with us. He doesn't value his life at all; and Master Cross knew of this as well… that's why, he distracted Allen with all those debts. Although if you asked me, I think that had an opposite effect than what he intended."

His last phrase ended up in a murmur, which the occupants in the room clearly heard, and sweat dropped when they recalled the episode when the Noah of Bonds tried to make Allen pay for the debts left by Cross Marian.

"I have no idea about Neah-sama's intentions," Timcampy continued as he interrupted their musings, "Or why he has chosen Allen to be his host; but I can tell you this much. I owe him my life, and he deeply cares about Allen's well-being."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment #2:<strong> To those who are following my other story, Approve or Cancel?, I sincerely apologize for the fact that I have yet to update it. At this point, I am still trying to choose which route to choose as there are many ways to continue from where I have left off. I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense, and I hope you can be patient with me until I figure this out.

_Edited on 9 April 2011**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>I did not know how long I have been unconscious; but when I first regained my conscious, I immediately felt warmth that I have not felt for days. It made me want to snuggle deeper into this warmth, and continue to remain here for eternity.<p>

Of course, I was curious to know my location, and what exactly had happened to me.

However, I also wanted to continue resting as I have yet to obtain a decent rest for a while. Despite my body's protests, I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself to be in a sea of light.

No matter where I looked, all I saw was a field of white.

I blinked a couple of times in confusion as I tried to remember what had happened. 'Ah, that's right. Tim and I were captured by the Central,' that was the first piece of information my brain recalled.

Slowly but surely, I remembered everything that has happened to me; and my curiosity only grew bigger when I failed to recall my present whereabouts.

I then let out a yawn as tiredness once again took over my body, and closed my eyes whilst I thought, "A little nap wouldn't hurt. I'll figure out what happened afterwards," as I snuggle into the warm light.

* * *

><p>A groan escaped from my mouth as I slowly sat up from my position. I glanced around the room, realizing that I was in Allen's room at Order, as I massaged my temple once again.<p>

I winced at the sudden sharp pain in my mind, and silently noted, "Damn it, they're getting stronger than before."

I could not help but wonder if it is _that_ time.

'Tch', not now…' I thought with a frown as I stumbled out of bed, and tried to make my way towards the dresser.

Everything was so blurry as if I was looking at the world through a pair of high-powered glasses.

However, I knew that was untrue… considering this is just one of the side-effects to my…problem.

Wordlessly, I grabbed the lone bottle placed on the furniture when my vision focused for a moment, and shook out a few pills from the container before I plopped them in my mouth. The headaches seemed to lessen once I drowned the pills; but I knew it would only be a matter of time before I have to take a higher dosage.

"Damn, I'm running out of time," I muttered as I slid down to the ground while I tried to regain my breath. I wiped the sweat on my forehead and sighed.

I then stood up from my spot before I began to get ready for the day, already in pretense that nothing had happened.

"No one must know. After all, this is my problem and mine alone," I whispered with a small smile as I headed towards the closet.

* * *

><p>"Neah-sama, there you are," Timcampy stated as soon as the Heart stepped out of his room, and beamed with a smile when Neah nodded in acknowledgement. "Shall we head to the cafeteria together?"<p>

The mentioned person raised an eyebrow as if he was silently questioning the sudden change in the blond; but he, nevertheless, gave a response of, "Sure."

Timcampy's smile became wider, if that was possible, and walked ahead of Neah as if he was leading the other male. "I gave a lot of thoughts about what recently happened, and Neah-sama… you're right. This isn't the time for me to sit in a corner and drown myself in self-pity. That's why, I've decided to become stronger so that I can protect Allen when the time comes," the former golem declared as he turned around to face the Heart, "So from this point on, please take care of me." With that, Timcampy gave a polite bow to show his respect.

He ruffled Timcampy's hair as he passed by, and said, "It's good that you've come to your senses."

"Ah, Neah-sama," the former golem began in a startle as if he just remembered something important. "I hope you don't mind that I explained some things to Komui-san and the exorcists… especially regarding what might happen to Allen."

Neah paused in his track momentarily to say, "It's fine; I'm planning to tell them anyway. After all, they are Allen's comrades and friends… they have a right to know, don't they?"

Timcampy nodded in agreement as a smile made its way to his expression, and replied with a, "Yes, you're right."

"Come, let us go get some breakfast," the Heart remarked with a soft smile gracing his expression.

Wordlessly, he continued his way to their original destination as he heard Timcampy's happy, "Yes! Let's," from behind.

"You know, you don't have to put up that façade around me," Neah commented with a small frown as he turned around the corner.

Behind him, the blond haired male stopped in his tracks in startle while his cheerful expression was immediately replaced with a sullen one.

"How can you tell? I thought I hid it well," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Neah took a sip of his black coffee as he watched Timcampy ate his breakfast. He was amused by the fact that the former golem's eating habit is similar to Allen. With another amused smile gracing on his expression, the Heart took another sip of his black coffee as he hid a frown behind his mug.<p>

'It's already at this stage, huh?' Neah thought as he stared at the black liquid in his mug, and silently let out a sigh.

"Neah-sama, you're not going to eat anything?" Timcampy inquired with a forkful of neatly twirled fried noddle inches away from his mouth. "It's bad to skip breakfast, you know."

The mentioned Heart merely chuckle in response, tucking away his thoughts in the back of his mind for the moment, and answered, "That's if you're a human being, Tim. You forget who I am, haven't you?"

"Well, I haven't… really. It's just that it's bad to only have coffee in the morning," Timcampy protested with a pout and munched on his fried noodles.

"I don't really need to eat," Neah informed with chuckle as he took another sip while he thought with a frown, 'It's not like I can taste anything anymore.'

Timcampy blinked in confusion when he heard that response, and relayed his puzzlement with a, "What do you—"

A tray appeared next to the former golem, and when the blond followed a pair of hands attached to the tray, he finally noticed the presence of the exorcists.

"Yo," Lavi greeted with a grin as he sat down next to Timcampy.

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind if we sit here with you," Lenalee greeted with a smile. She looked at Neah as if she was waiting for his approval.

The Heart merely shrugged in response as if to say, "Go ahead," before his attention shifted to Timcampy, "There are other ways to repair a damaged soul aside from eating to gain energy."

"Damaged soul? What do you mean?" Lavi interjected as he raised an eyebrow. He gave an apologetic glance towards Neah for interrupting, but his curiosity still remained by the turn of the conversation.

Silence ensued around the table, except for occasional clanging of the silverwares, and finally a deep sigh broke the tense atmosphere.

"Meet me in Komui-san's office once you're done eating," Neah finally remarked as he drank the remaining contents in his mug, set it down on the table, and stood up.

When he noticed the confused expressions on some of the exorcists, and Timcampy, the Heart gave a small smile as if to reassure them, and said, "Don't worry. Allen will return to you soon."

* * *

><p>Neah leaned against the wall next to Komui's office after he left the cafeteria, panting slightly under his breath as he stared at the ceiling. Sweat beats rolled down the side of his face for a moment while he tried to blink away the blurriness in his vision. Wordlessly, he fumbled in his pocket for a moment, and then pulled out a familiar bottle.<p>

"Damn it, this is just faster than the last time," he muttered under his breath whilst he dumped out seven pills into his palm. It was two pills more than what he has taken a little over an hour prior.

He quickly drowned the medication, and placed his forearm on his forehead in an attempt to calm down. Color slowly returned to his previous sickly pale visage as Neah let out a sigh at his 'episode'. He then shook his head at what just occurred, and pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment before he entered Komui's office.

"Ah, Neah-sama, what can I do for you?" Reever inquired as he glanced at the slumped figure of the Supervisor in the sea of paperwork.

"The exorcists wanted me to explain some things to them, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt for Komui-san to listen to it either," the Heart responded with a small smirk displaying on his expression, making it looked as if nothing had occurred just minutes ago.

With a small sigh escaping from his lips, Neah made his way through the seas of important documents and to the lone couch in the room. He then lied down on the furniture with his arms supporting his head, and closed his eyes, appearing as if he was bored.

"Please wake up Komui-san as soon as the exorcists arrive," the Heart instructed to Reever, who stammered his response in startled.

After what it seemed to be five minutes, the office door slammed opened, and the aforementioned group entered into the room with Kanda in the lead. Timcampy and the remaining exorcists (Lenalee, and Lavi) were trailing behind the swordsman. As for the other exorcists in Order, Neah did not know where they were since he did not see them after last night's incident.

Neah sat up from his spot with a small sigh escaping from his mouth before his gaze landed on the swordsman. It was blatantly obvious to the entity that Kanda was curious to know what was going on, and did not want to show it. However, he could not help but wonder the reason why; nonetheless, he chose to ignore the curiosity, and resorted to watch a hilarious attempt of waking up Komui.

"Good, you're here," Neah's remark instantly directed everyone's gazes onto him, including the newly awakened Supervisor. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Without giving anyone a chance to speak, the Heart continued, "I'll say this but once, so please do not interrupt until I have finished. I am sure you remembered what Tim has explained to you yesterday regarding Allen. There is a chance that Allen might not be the same when he is healed; however, I am doing my best to ensure that he does indeed remain the same. Now then, Tim… do you remember what I have said to you in that cell?"

The blond pursed his lips with his brows knitted as a concentrated expression appeared on his visage. "You mean about an exchange?" Timcampy uttered in confusion.

"An exchange? What do you mean?" Komui echoed with a serious look on his face.

"In order for the Heart to grant a wish for someone, he or she must sacrifice something of an equal amount to that wish. The bigger the wish, the bigger the sacrifice," Lavi reported in a serious tone as he shifted his gaze onto Neah. "I didn't think it'd be true."

A sad smile made its way onto the entity's expression while his gaze is transfixed on the lightings on the ceiling, "That's because as much as I do not want to do things that way, I cannot break away from that rule. I know all of you want to bring back Allen… that's your wish, I know even if you did not say it. That's my wish also; which is why, I am going to bring him back the only way I know how."

"You're going to grant our wish?" Lenalee voiced in near disbelief tone.

"I thought Moyashi lost himself or something," Kanda interjected with a delicate eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, simply put I will grant your wish to bring Allen," Neah responded with a soft smile gracing his expression and gestured to stop Lavi from saying anything. "At this point, Allen does not have the power to sustain me anymore… What I mean is that, he does not have the power to withhold two souls in his body. That's why, one of us will have to go; and we all know it would not be Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment #2: <strong>I apologize if the explanation thus far is confusing for you. Everything will eventually be explained as the story progresses, so please be patient.

_Edited 15 April 2011_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>Stunned silence followed as they stared at the Heart in shock, even Kanda. No one dared to utter a word, and it was most likely because no one knew what to say.<p>

Neah stared at the exorcists, Komui, and Timcampy as he watched many emotions flashing through some of their visages, more so on the latter's than the others. He knew without a doubt that the former golem was facing some kind of conflicts and because of that, Neah could not help but feel bad about it. He did not mean to make Timcampy choose between Allen and him.

"No! No, you mustn't, Neah-sama!" Timcampy's outburst snapped the group out of its stunned stupor.

"And why not, Tim?" the Heart responded as calmly as he could with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you, of all people, would want Allen back. Here I am making an offer for that chance, and yet… you do not want to take it?"

"I… but…you… " the blond muttered, not knowing what to say.

On one hand, Timcampy dearly wanted his Allen back… oh, how he misses everything about his directionally challenged Master. But on the other hand, that would mean Neah-sama would disappear, if what the Heart said earlier was of any indication.

"Look," Neah spoke with a grave sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, and stared at the ceiling for a moment before his gaze landed on the group. "I know Allen means to you more than me, even to Kanda-kun over there; you don't have to hide it, girly man. And the longer we wait, the harder it would be to bring Allen back. Besides, I did not come here to ask for your permission to grant this wish. I'm merely informing you of what I'm going to do."

"Oi! How dare you call me a girly man!" Kanda retorted with a glare, to which Neah promptly ignored much to his irritation.

"But that would mean you're going to disappear forever, isn't it?" Lenalee whispered with a sullen expression as she interrupted a would-be fight.

"You won't miss me," Neah responded flippantly with an airily wave. He momentarily paused in his speech, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand just seconds before bouts of coughing fits attacked him.

A worried gaze appeared on Lenalee and Timcampy's visages as the duo approached towards the Heart; however, the entity put a hand up as if he was gesturing them to stay.

A series of heavy breathings cut through the stilled silence for a moment before Neah coughed a couple of times. "Damn it…" he whispered in a near disbelief tone as he uncovered his left hand away from his mouth. There was a small pool of blood smeared on his hand. "I should get going," Neah stated to the exorcists, Komui, and Timcampy.

Before any of them could utter a single word, the entity disappeared in a flash, only leaving behind a single black feather.

* * *

><p>I reappeared in Allen's room just a moment before I unceremoniously collapsed on the bed. I knew I did not have much time left, especially if I wanted to save Allen.<p>

With what little strength I have left, I gathered my powers and concentrated. This was the least I could do for Allen, considering all the troubles he went through ever since he was little because of me.

"Take care of Allen for me," I murmured with a sad smile to no one in particular.

In an instant, I felt burning sensation throughout my body, almost as if I was being burned alive. However considering I did not see any flames around my premise, I instantly knew it was my powers. It had been quite some time since I last used my powers to this extent. As the burning sensation escalated to the point that I felt as if my skin was peeling, it slowly dawned onto me that I realized that the exchange… the sacrifice was me.

For a moment, I was hesitant whether or not to go through with this ordeal; after all, I want to continue living.

There are still so many things I want to do that I have yet to do so.

I want to explore the world, and see it with my own eyes.

I want to know what my favorites and dislikes are even though I could not taste anything anymore.

I want to have friends who like me for me, and not because I am the Heart.

I want to live.

'Is it selfish of me to want these even though I like Allen?' I could not help but think that as I felt something wet rolling down my face.

It was then that I realized I was crying.

I slowly raised my right hand to wipe away my tears, but in the next instance, bright light filled my vision and everything was numb.

* * *

><p>I was staring a familiar ceiling the moment I reopened my eyes. I continued to stare even though I was really not seeing it, and tried to figure out what has happened.<p>

I knew for a fact that I was unconscious previously; yet… when I came to, I was in my own bedroom, and not in some kind of cell that the Central has locked me into. However, what I could not figure out was this emptiness I was feeling in my heart. It had been a while since I felt anything of this sort.

'Since Mana,' my mind reminded.

Wordlessly, I sat up and ran my hand through my disheveled hair; it was then that I realized that my left arm… the one that previously housed my innocence… was normal. I did not know I had been staring at my arm until I shook myself out of this…trance-like state.

"Get a hold of yourself," I murmured in a low tone.

I wanted to know why I suddenly felt panicked when I first noticed that my innocence was not present, and why I suddenly felt relieved that my arm is normal.

'Does this mean that I'm not an exorcist anymore?' I thought with a small frown as I looked up at the ceiling, almost as if I was waiting for an answer to appear out of nowhere.

Of course, I knew that no matter how long I waited, nothing will come. But then… why am I hoping that something or someone will?

"I know I am forgetting something important; but why can't I remember that for the life of me?" I muttered as I tried to rack my brain for some sort of answer.

It was bugging me that I did not know the answer to this question.

I let out a sigh before I got out of bed, and went to change into a new set of attire consisting of a white shirt, and a pair of black slacks. I knew that if I continued to sit on the bed, and continued to think, I would not come up with an answer. So for the moment, I might as well head to the cafeteria and have some meal.

"Perhaps some answer will form on a full stomach," I stated to no one in particular. At the thought of food, I felt my lips curled into a smile while I buttoned my shirt, leaving two top buttons unbuttoned.

Once I finished getting dressed, I headed out of my room and walked in a general direction to the cafeteria. I knew my sense of direction was rather… lacking to say the least, but I had an inkling feeling as to where the cafeteria is. After all, my livelihood depended on it.

And speaking of what is lacking, I still could not shake this sense of dread that I felt, and am still feeling since I woke up. It was as if I had lost Mana all over again, only more… if that made any implications of what I was feeling. To say I was utterly confused and befuddled would be an understatement.

Right now, more than anything, I want to know why my heart hurts, and why I am feeling sad.

"Master Allen?" a startled voice interrupted my thoughts.

I paused in my mid-step and turned around, only to flinch before I was engulfed in a near bone-crushing hug from someone with blond hair. "I missed you! When did you wake up?" he asked after he let me go, and stared at me expectantly.

I tried to rack my brain, inwardly trying to identify the person before me; however, I came up blank. I could not shake the familiarity I felt with him.

"Who are you again?" I whispered, sounding as if I did want to hurt the blond.

Though, judging the mortified expression, I knew that I had hurt him. Nevertheless, before I could utter any apologies, his expression was quickly schooled into a small frown and said, "It's me, Timcampy. Don't you remember me, Master Allen?"

Timcampy? As in the golem I received from Master Cross? But…how can that be?

I must have looked confused because Timcampy interjected my thoughts with a, "I'm so glad you remember me, Master Allen. I wouldn't know what to do if you have forgotten me. You see, Neah-sama granted me this form when we were still imprisoned; but he helped us escape and even threatened the Central while we were at it."

I tried to absorb his explanation, but the more I tried to do so, my headache only increases, and I did not know why.

"Who is this Neah-sama that you speak of?" those words escaped from my mouth before I could stop myself.

As soon as I uttered those words, Timcampy only stared at me with a shocked expression.

Have I done something wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Slight/Attempted(?) Angst, and Post-Earl Era

**Comment #1:** Many apologies for the late update and thanks to those who reviewed, added this story on alert and/or favorite. And of course, to my silent readers as well.

* * *

><p>I quickly walked away from the group. I needed time alone to think. I don't understand why Timcampy and the others had looked at me with pity in their expressions. It was not as if I asked this to happen to me. In fact, I was quite positive that I would be dead after I closed my eyes in that dungeon, and as strange as it may be, I was ready to die then.<p>

Oddly enough, it did not happen.

It was not because I did not appreciate being alive, because I do… to some extent; however, it certainly felt wrong for me to be alive when I do not have the will to live anymore. This might have sounded weird coming from me because for the past years that I was an exorcist, I was all about saving lives in order to live. Now…I could only wonder why I do not feel the same.

It almost felt as if I am watching someone else control my life despite knowing that I am the one in control.

There were many things I did not understand.

For one, who is this Neah person? I felt as if I should know him, and that he was someone familiar to me; but some reasons, I could not recall his identity.

Secondly, even though I had yarned for this normalcy to happen, I could not help but wonder what exactly had happened to my Innocence. Does this relieve me from my duty as an exorcist?

If it does, then what am I going to do with my life? What is going to happen to me?

All these thoughts made my head hurt. I knew for a fact that this was not the first time I had such thoughts whirling in my mind.

The first time was when I was working in the circus before Mana came to adopt me. I was jealous of other kids who did not have to suffer the same hardships as I did… jealous of the fact that their family cared for them when I was abandoned by mine. I did not understand why I felt such emotions then, but I finally knew why.

It was because I was jealous of everyone's happiness.

I was jealous of everyone to the point that I loathed them. I was also disgusted by the mere fact that everyone was superficial; everyone was lured into 'beautiful is good' stereotype… how people assumed someone's characteristics based on his or her appearance, and how people believe that 'beautiful' people must be a good person.

People with deformity or disability, on the other hand, were treated differently, and this has not changed to this day. It was common for these people to be scorned from society and be bullied. Some were even sent to the circus to be part of the 'Freak Show' section, and they were treated way worse than common bullying on the streets. To them, we were not human beings… we were, as they had said, trash.

I really did not understand how human beings would treat another human being in such contemptuous way.

I remembered thinking something along the line of, 'If I was born to be mistreated like this, wouldn't it be better if I was not born at all?'

At that moment, I wanted everyone to suffer in the same ways that I did.

That is until Mana came to adopt me. He treated me with kindness that I never knew I would experience, and treated me as if I was his real son. It felt almost like a dream.

Just for that moment, I thought to change my view because I realized that not everyone was the same. After all, Mana was the one who did not discard me like my parents had done so, and unlike those people from the circus, he treated me with kindness.

I remembered thinking, 'I don't want to taint him with my dark thoughts.'

Indeed, it certainly felt almost like a dream. Maybe I was not supposed to be happy… and for the first time, I did not just thought that I wanted everyone to suffer, to feel the same anguish that I had felt.

No, I actually made it happened. It was the first time I had killed someone… the very person who dared to run over Mana with his chariot. And strangely enough, it felt good.

It was around when I met Cross Marian, the debt-endowing devil who I called 'Master', that I decided to wear a mask. A façade, if you will. Even though I was still young at that time, I had already learned that nice people are treated differently, and I was going to utilize that 'privilege' to my advantage.

To me, this was all a game; a game to see how long I would be able to fool everyone, and a game to see how long I would last until I break again.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? I don't even know if Master Allen remembers me," Timcampy grumbled with a frown on his expression. "He doesn't remember Neah-sama, and they have been together for quite a long time. When I met Master Allen when he was seven, Neah-sama was already asleep within him."<p>

"For now, there is nothing we can do," Komui concluded with a serious expression. It had not been long since he had spoken with the Heart, and now to know that he was gone… Furthermore, it felt good to know that Allen has returned alive and well, but for him to have selective amnesia… Komui did not know what to think.

"Hey, did anyone noticed that Allen did not have his Innocence?" Lavi spoke in an unusual serious tone with a solemn look on his visage.

Silence ensued around the disarrayed office as the exorcists, Timcampy, and Komui stared at one another. No one knew what to say for a moment, and the nervous stillness would have continued if the office door did not slammed open.

In an instant, the nervous quietness had transformed into an uncomfortable once as the Central personnel strode into the room.

"What can I help you with?" Komui asked civilly as he wearily eyed at Leverier and the other beings from the Central. He did not know what they wanted; well, he had an inkling feeling but he truly wished that it was not the case.

"Where is Walker?" Leverier asked as he eyed at the exorcists in the room. His inquiry, however, was more of a demand than a question.

"What do you want with Allen?" Timcampy retorted defensively with a glare.

Leverier spared a glance towards the former golden golem before he responded, "We are here to execute that traitor, and the 14th too."

"No! You can't!" Timcampy immediately replied as he feverishly shook his head in disagreement. "Allen and Neah-sama are not traitors!"

"Since you are siding with them," one of the Central personnel spoke with a sneer on his expression. "We'll start with you," he then took out his gun and pointed its barrel towards the blond teenager.

Wordlessly, he pulled the trigger, and let out a smirk as he watched the bullet headed towards a startled Timcampy.

"No! Timcampy!"

* * *

><p>I knew I should not have provoked the Central, but I could not help it. They were insulting Master Allen and Neah-sama. I would not just idly stand by and watch them do as they please.<p>

However, the moment that Central personnel took out a gun and pulled its trigger, I was afraid. I was not afraid to die; but more than anything, I was afraid to leave Allen by himself in his state of confusion.

I tightly shut my eyes as I braced myself for the impact. From nearby, I heard a familiar shout, "No! Timcampy!" and in the next instance, I fell on the ground with someone's weight over me.

I slowly opened my eyes, and stared at the person hovering above me in shock.

It was Allen.

"How…?" I choked out in surprised and in shocked as I stared at him. I was positive that he was not anywhere within the room when the Central had arrived, so how was he able to come this quickly?

"I felt you were in danger," he responded with a painful smile on his face. "I think we're connected in some ways because Neah had saved both of us with his powers."

When Allen lifted himself off me, an uneasy feeling bubbled within my stomach when I noticed blood seeping through his white shirt near his heart. It was my fault he had been shot.


End file.
